The President
- 2= }} |aliases=Mr. President |gender=Male |species=Human |affiliations=US Government Executive Branch |occupation=Chief of State |homeworld=Earth |residence=Washington, D.C. The White House |first=That Old Black Magic |last=The Big Fairy Share Scare (mentioned) |voiced by= Butch Hartman (That Old Black Magic) Jim Ward (Vicky Loses Her Icky) }} The President of the United States has made several appearances in The Fairly OddParents episodes. Character The President in his early depictions is portrayed as being somewhat dimwitted and dangerous, nearly causing a global nuclear war on several occasions. Another depiction shows him resembling more like early Presidents, such as wearing a powdered wig. Description In his first appearance, the President resembles former President George W. Bush in terms of looks and body shape. He is portrayed in a comically dumb way and uses the term "nucular", a mispronunciation of "nuclear." In another appearance, the President has a more traditional look (resembling that of the first U.S. President George Washington and later changes to Abraham Lincoln), including a powdered wig, mostly resembling earlier revolution-era Presidents. Background The President first appeared in "That Old Black Magic", where he is shown in a conference with a General warning him not to press a big red button next to a salt shaker, which he promptly does, knocking over the salt shaker and causing a missile launch. The missile later lands harmlessly in the desert on a spot where Timmy and his fairies had been occupying only moments earlier. The General is then seen asking the President what he is going to do next now that he nearly caused a nuclear war, and the President marks he is going to Escalator Land. He is later seen riding the escalator with Mr. Turner and his family. The President also appears in "Vicky Loses Her Icky" where his appearance resembles more that of an old era President with a colonial era suit and powdered wig and almost looks like the president George Washington. He is carrying around a button that, if pressed, would cause nuclear missiles to launch all over the world. He was visiting Dimmsdale after it was awarded the title of "Nicest Town on Earth" thanks to Vicky, but the evil bug that left her when she became nice was looking for a new host: The President. To prevent him for getting bit by the evil bug, Vicky pushes him out of the way and the bug returns to her instead, but she is arrested for assaulting the President and he promptly strips Dimmsdale of its recently earned niceness title by vandalizing the Dimmsdale welcoming sign to make it say that Dimmsdale is the "''Mean''est Town on Earth!" and then left. In his most recent mention, the president is on the other side of a call talking to Chloe Carmichael in The Big Fairy Share Scare, as part of a joke about how popular she seemed with other people to Timmy. He seems sad that she has to hang up on him because she has class. She seems to talk to him on a special presidential phone. }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celebrities Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Real-life people Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters voiced by Butch Hartman Category:Character main pages Category:Characters voiced by Jim Ward Category:Politicians